


The Red Queen

by Kappa (Peahen)



Category: Amenta - Alicorn
Genre: Gen, secret reds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 19:12:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12966444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peahen/pseuds/Kappa
Summary: King Telvaran discusses sensitive matters with his head of security.





	The Red Queen

His hair is the stormy blue-grey of a troubled sea, crimped in a faintly-visible circle by the weight of an absent crown. He taps his fingertips against the arm of his chair.

"I need that kid, Nikar," he says.

"You what, sire," says the hooded man.

"You heard me."

"For my own sanity I pretended not to."

"Listen," says the King. "I can't get another heir and my son is manifestly not interested in non-disposable women; he goes through them like toilet paper. In twenty years our streets will overflow with sewage because there won't be enough of them left to have the next generation of plumbers. I need a replacement before he gets caught. We have not found a branch of the family tree left un-pruned by my cherished brother-in-law. It's this or civil war."

"It'll be something more than civil war if word gets out."

"Who would dare to think the thought?"

"The proof that such a person exists is before my very eyes."

"Not very many people are me, Nikar."

The hooded man shifts his weight uncomfortably. "You can't put garbage on the throne, sire, you just - you can't."

"Can. Must. Will."

"Transition to democracy," he says desperately.

"They won't have it. It isn't time yet. Maybe it will be in her day, if my son doesn't light the country on fire before we get there."

"What if the kid is just as bad, what then—"

"She'll at least represent some chance of sane great-grandchildren. Besides, the trouble in the royal line seems intermittent. Bring me my granddaughter. If your reports are accurate, we won't even have to dye her hair."


End file.
